


Sensory Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Velveteen Dream is sensitive to texture, and a lof of other shit, and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rough texture was not welcome in Velveteen Dream's house.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Kudos: 3





	Sensory Heaven

Rough texture was not welcome in Velveteen Dream's house. Everything was dressed with a silky garment that was almost literal heaven to his fingers.

He can't stand roughness. The feeling of rocks, felt, and denim stressed him out. He hated the ridges, the way it scratched up your fingertips and left an unpleasant tingle afterwards. Disgusting. 

Dream adjusted his sunglasses, shielding his pupils from the fluorescent white lights of the furniture store. There he stood with Aleister, in front of a cute little dark purple couch. It looked cozy, and it even came with a little coffee table. The only issue was the material. It was made of some godforsaken ridged material. Just by looking at it Dream could feel his fingertips tingle in discomfort. 

"Dream, come on." Aleister encouraged, patting the couch gingerly. Dream almost whined at that, unable to see how anyone could bear that rough feel against their hand. Dream shook his head again. The older man smiled softly. "It can't feel that bad. The ridges are hardly noticeable."

Dream went against his better instincts and gently laid a hand on the arm of the couch, barely dragging his fingers over it. Immediately, a gasp of horror and discomfort left his mouth as he jerked his hand away. Aleister frowned, standing next to the younger man. 

"Hey, was that too much?" Aleister mumbles, holding Dream's hand in his own. Dream was hyperventilating slightly, his eyebrows furrowed with dislike. "I really don't like it, Aleister." Dream squeaks, squeezing the ginger's hand. "I-it's so rough and…and…"

"I know, darling." Aleister purrs pulling Dream into his arms. Almost automatically Dream's hands went to feel the soft material of Aleister's hoodie, sighing softly at the smoothness. His senses became less agitated, his breath slowing.

Then, he realized how ridiculous he was acting. All this fuss over the material a couch was made of. He felt ashamed, burying his face into Aleister's chest. He hated that he was so...sensitive. He was sensitive to touch, light, some noises…and any food that felt like barf in your mouth. How did Aleister put up with him? He could barely put up with himself.

"Aleister," he starts, pulling away from the warmth of his chest. "I'm sorry. I can't even let you buy a simple couch because I'm--"

"Don't finish that sentence." The older interrupts, stroking Dream's hair gently. The small show of affection made him melt right back into Aleister. He whined in protest softly and sighed. Aleister always made him feel better, safe...loved. The warmth of his body and the smell of his tangy cologne was almost a drug to Dream. It calmed him, made him feel like he was floating around, in his own personal haven where he was safe. 

"In case you haven't noticed, I love you more than anything, no matter what. You really think I'll get irritated over this small couch? No. I know that you're sensitive to that stuff, and it wasn't a good idea for me to encourage you to touch it. That's my bad." He mumbles, kissing the younger man's forehead. "I love you to the ends of the earth. We go together. You're the joker to my batman."

That phrase always got him. The joker to his batman. He was right, too. They complimented each other perfectly. Dream was outgoing, unlike Aleister, and Aleister is calm, unlike Dream. Their lives would be chaos if they didn't check each other. Insignificant things shouldn't worry Dream. Aleister isn't going anywhere, especially over this old ass couch. 

"So, can we go eat dinner?" Dream asks. His eyes sparkled as he looked into Aleister's. The ginger man laughed softly, holding his hand. 

"Is that code for go home and have your assistants cook for us while we cuddle on your couch?"

Dream smiled.

"Yes. Yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too much writing motivation rn so have this 😗


End file.
